Blue Rose
by Hanyo4
Summary: [Reincarnation!AU] Di masa ini, Slaine Troyard hidup dalam kesempurnaan (berbanding terbalik dengan masa sebelumnya). Namun ada mimpi buruk yang terus menghantuinya. [InaSure] /cover not mine, credit to the artist/
1. Prolog

Bel tanda jam pelajaran berakhir baru saja berbunyi, namun sang guru belum juga beranjak dari hadapan papan tulis. Masih ada beberapa kalimat lagi yang harus ia tulis, ia sama sekali tidak suka menunda-nuda sesuatu. Apalagi, ulangan tengah semester kian dekat dan masih banyak materi yang belum tercapai.

"Catat hingga selesai," ucap Yagarai-sensei. Pria berkacamata itu langsung menatap muridnya yang duduk di ujung kelas, meja paling depan. "Dan kau, Slaine Troyard, tolong bantu aku membawa buku-buku ini."

Merasa namanya dipanggil, pikiran Slaine yang tadinya mengawang-awang di langit langsung turun kembali ke tempat yang semestinnya. "Baik, Yagarrai-sensei." Ah, mungkin gurunya itu tahu kalau sedari tadi Slaine sedang melamun dan hanya mencoret-coret asal buku catatannya.

.

Slaine jengah, Harklight mengikutinya dari belakang.

"Apa kau memikirkan si _tuan putri_ lagi?" tanyanya sedikit meledek.

Slaine menghentikan langkahnya, dan menatap sang sahabat sinis. "Bukan urusanmu, dari pada terus meledek, lebih baik kau bantu aku membawa buku-buku ini. Mereka menghalangi pandanganku sampai-sampai aku kesulitan melihat jalan."

"Wow, sabar tuan muda…," Harklight menepuk pundak Slaine pelan. "Kau ingatkan hari ini aku punya janji dengan seseorang. Tujuan kita berbeda dan kita akan berpisah di persimpangan tangga nanti." Sebuah senyum tipis dikulum pria itu.

Hembusan napas dikeluarkan si _blonde_. Tak lama, Harlight memisahkan diri darinya setelah sebelumnya ia sempat berpamitan—bagaimana pun juga Harklight akan selalu bersikap sopan kepada Slaine karena ia memiliki banyak hutang budi kepada pemuda itu meskipun Slaine sama sekali tidak pernah mempermasalahkannya.

Slaine sampai di depan tangga. Ia benar-benar mengalami kesulitan saat ini. Pijakan tangga sama sekali tak terlihat oleh pandangannya yang tertutupi tumpukan buku. Sebenarnya banyak orang berlalu lalang yang melewati tempat itu. Tapi harga diri Slaine sama sekali tidak mengijinkannya untuk meminta bantuan. Padahal jarak dari kelasnya menuju ruang guru cukup jauh. Kelasnya berada di lantai empat, sementara ruang guru ada di lantai dasar dekat pintu masuk _gym_.

Mungkin nasib sial Slaine baru saja hinggap hari ini. Tepat saat ia menapaki langkah pertama menuruni tangga, keseimbanganannya terganggu karena salah ambil pijakan. Tubuhnya tertarik oleh gravitasi bumi. Slaine menutup matanya, takut akan apa yang terjadi selanjutnya. Ia mengira tubuhnya akan menubruk lantai yang keras dengan buku-buku yang sudah bersebaran.

Namun ternyata pemikirannya salah. Ia mendarat dengan selamat. Seperti jatuh di atas matras yang empuk.

Slaine mengerang perlahan dan mulai membuka matanya.

"OI INAHO!"

Teriakan dari seseorang mengembalikan penuh kesadarannya.

Manik biru-kehijauan milik Slaine terbelalak saat ia sadar bahwa dirinya sudah mendarat di atas tubuh orang lain yang kini tak sadarkan diri.

.

.

 **Blue Rose**

 **© Hanyo4**

 **Aldnoah Zero © Project A/Z, Olympus Knights, A-1 Pictures, Gen Urobuchi, Katsuhiko Takayama.**

 **InaSure**

 **Reinkarnasi!AU**

 **Warn : Alternate Universe, Typo(s), OOC, Sho-ai.**

.

.

Beruntung saat itu ada Calm Craftman—sahabat Inaho—yang mampu membopong tubuh Inaho sampai ke UKS. Merasa bersalah, Slaine mengikuti keduanya dari belakang. Calm bilang Slaine bisa saja pergi, karena Inaho sebenarnya baik-baik saja. Ia mungkin tak sadarkan diri karena akhir-akhir ini pemuda itu tidak istirahat dengan cukup.

Namun Slaine menolaknya dan bersikeras ingin meminta maaf kepada Inaho ketika ia bangun nanti. Mau tidak mau, Calm terpaksa menurut. Ia meninggalkan keduanya tak lama setelah Inaho dibaringkan di atas ranjang. Pemuda dengan wajah berbintik itu bilang, ada rapat penting yang tak boleh terlewatkan.

"Aw…" Inaho mengerang pelan saat ia membuka matanya. Kepalanya terasa sedikit pusing hingga apa yang ia lihat serasa berputar.

Slaine panik. Kepalanya menoleh kanan-kiri mencari perawat yang berjaga, namun nihil. Jujur saja ia takut ada luka dalam pada Inaho sekalipun mereka hanya terjatuh dari beberapa anak tangga. "Kau tidak apa-apa? Ada yang sakit?" tanyanya khawatir.

Inaho menggeleng. "Tidak apa. Aku baik-baik saja," Mata Inaho menyipit ketika ia menyadari bahwa sosok yang duduk di samping ranjangnya adalah orang asing yang tak ia kenal. Terlebih lagi orang itu memakai dasi seragam berwarna hijau—yang artinya murid tingkat akhir. "Senpai sendiri?"

Wajah Slaine tertunduk. Rasa bersalah menyelimuti dirinya "Maaf karena telah menimpamu tadi, kalau ada apa-apa aku akan bertanggung jawab, tenang saja!"

Kening Inaho mengkerut. Kenapa orang ini sangat ingin bertanggung jawab? Bertanggung jawab atas apa? Memangnya dia menghamili kakaknya?

"Tidak apa, Senp—" tangan kanan Inaho menggantung di udara. Padahal niatnya, tadi ia ingin menepuk pundak Slaine dan berkata semuanya baik-baik saja. Tapi sekarang ia dapat merasa nyeri yang amat sangat di pergelangan tangannya. Dasar, niatnya mau berlagak keren tapi ternyata malah kesakitan seperti ini.

Mendengar sang lawan tak kunjung menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Slaine memberanikan diri untuk mendongkak.

"Baiklah," Inaho berucap dengan nada serius. "Kurasa senpai memang harus bertanggung jawab." Manik merah itu sama sekali tak melepaskan tatapannya dari sepasang kelereng biru-kehijauan, walau hanya sedetik.

.

.

Slaine menggutuki dirinya berkali-kali. Bagaimana bisa ia tidak menyadari bahwa orang yang ditimpanya saat jatuh dari tangga tadi adalah ketua osis yang baru terpilih kemarin?

Keduanya kini berada di ruangan osis—yang untungnya kosong melompong karena hari sudah sangat sore. Ruangan itu terasa hening, sampai-sampai suara goresan pena mampu mengetuk gendang telinga Slaine.

Inaho sedang sibuk menandatangani berkas-berkas penting dengan tangan kirinya—dan Slaine mengutuk kenapa Inaho membutuhkan bantuan darinya sementara ia bisa melakukannya sendiri.

"—pai… Senpai… Senpai!" Inaho meninggikan nadanya.

Slaine tersentak. "Ah ya, ada apa, _kaichou_?" rupanya ia melamun lagi. Ah, kenapa akhir-akhir ini pikirannya mudah sekali untuk teralihkan?

"Berhenti memanggilku, kaichou, senpai."

Sambil membelakangi lawannya, Slaine membereskan kertas-kertas milik osis yang berserakan. "Kau juga, berhenti memanggilku senpai. Entah kenapa rasanya aneh, aku tak terbiasa."

"Tapi kau kan setahun lebih tua dari padaku. Dan kau pun tentu tahu siapa namaku sesungguhnya—bukannya sombong, tapi aku ini kan ketua osis, pasti kau pernah mendengar namaku sekali dua kali." Ucap Inaho datar namun memberi kesan pamer.

Salah satu alis Slaine berkedut, ia membalik tubuhnya agar dapat berhadapan langsung dengan Inaho. "Maaf saja ya bukannya aku ingin menjatuhkanmu atau apa, tapi jujur saja aku tidak tahu siapa namamu. Ingatanku agak jelek, apalagi kalau dipakai untuk mengingat nama orang asing."

Merasa kalah dalam debat, Inaho terpaksa mengalah. Apalagi kalau lawannya adalah orang keras kepalanya yang sebelas-duabelas dengan wanita. "Kaizuka Inaho kelas 2-C nomor abse—"

"Namamu saja cukup," potong Slaine cepat. "Aku tidak butuh nomor absen ataupun posisi dudukmu," Pemuda pirang itu berjalan mendekati meja Inaho, kemudian menaruh lembaran kertas di atas meja. "Sudah selesaikan? Aku akan pulang sekarang. sebentar lagi jemputanku datang." Slaine berbalik lagi dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

"Bagaimana dengan nomor ponselku, apakah senpai juga butuh? Kau bilangkan akan bertanggung jawab sepenuhnya?" Di balik wajah datarnya, Inaho tersenyum sinis penuh kemenangan. Apalagi setelah melihat pemuda itu yang menghentikan langkahnya tepat di bibir pintu. "Kau tidak akan lari dari tanggung jawabkan, Slaine Troyard-senpai?"

Slaine menoleh. " _Ara,_ ternyata kau tahu namaku tanpa perlu kusebutkan. Tenang saja, aku tidak akan lari dari tanggung jawab. Dan maaf, aku sama sekali tidak butuh nomor ponselmu—sekalipun kau memberikannya, aku takkan menghubunginya atau memberikan kau nomorku." Tangan kanannya membuka kenop, Slaine berjalan kemudian punggungnya hilang ketika pintu mulai tertutup kembali dengan sendirinya.

Sudut bibir Inaho tertarik hingga menciptakan lengkungan indah yang jarang sekali dilihat orang. "Slaine Troyard, anak angkat pemilik yayasan. Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa tidak mengenali orang sepenting itu?"

.

.

"Kau lama sekali, Slaine." Keluh Harklight yang duduk di kursi kemudi.

Slaine membuang tas sekolahnya ke jok belakang dan menarik sabuk pengaman. "Ada sedikit masalah saat kau pergi tadi." Ucapnya acuh. Tangan kanannya langsung meraup ponsel di saku celana.

Pedal gas diinjak, sedan metalik itu keluar dari parkiran khusus yang disediakan oleh pihak sekolah. "Masalah? Dengan Yagarai-sensei?"

"Bukan, dengan ketua osis yang baru." Jawab Slaine malas.

"Kenapa?" tanya Harklight yang makin penasaran.

"Saat aku tersandung di tangga tadi, aku mendarat di matras darurat yang ternyata tubuh si ketua osis. Tenang saja Harklight, kau tidak perlu menceritakan hal ini kepada Otou-sama karena aku baik-baik saja."

Walaupun sedikit khawatir, Harklight mengangguk. "Ya, lagi pula kau terlihat seperti tidak terluka sedikitpun," kecepatan mobil diturunkan begitu mereka sampai di area pemukiman. "Lalu? Apa yang terjadi setelah itu?"

Slaine menghembuskan napas lelah kemudian ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari ponselnya. "Tangannya terkilir, mau tidak mau aku harus bertanggung jawab."

"Membayar biaya pengobatan?" tebak Harklight.

"Tidak, ia menolak hal itu. katanya uang sama sekali bukan jalan keluar. Ia memintaku untuk membantu mengurusi perkara osis."

Harklight mati-matian menahan tawanya, namun tetap saja ada yang lolos.

Muka Slaine kini semerah udang rebus. "Berisik! Jangan tertawa, ini sama sekali tidak lucu!"

"Astaga Slaine, kau saja dari dulu malas mengikuti ekskul apapun, sekarang malah disuruh jadi tenaga sukarelawan?"

Mobil metalik itu memasuki perkarangan rumah megah. Kemudian berhenti di depan pintu utama.

"Ini juga karena terpaksa!" Slaine melepaskan sabuk pengamannya dan langsung keluar setelah membuka pintu mobil.

"Oi… Slaine-sama, tas mu tertinggal nih…" ledek Harklight.

Dengan bibir mengkerucut, Slaine berbalik, membuka pintu belakang mobil, mengambil tasnya, dan berjalan masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

Harklight tak bisa menahan tawanya lagi, begitu melihat kelakuan tuan mudanya yang polos itu.

.

.

Keringat bercucuran di kening Slaine.

Selalu seperti ini.

Tangan kanan mencengkram selimut yang ada di depan dada.

Berkali-kali ia selalu melihat mimpi yang sama. Mimpi di mana ia diikat dan dicambuk bak penghianat yang sedang diinterogasi.

Tubuh Slaine gemetar, matanya masih terpejam kuat-kuat.

"— _menaruh kepercayaan pada sampah kotor sepertimu, dan pada akhirnya kehilangan nyawanya…"_

 _Siapa? Siapa yang kehilangan nyawanya? Dan Siapa itu_ sampah kotor _?_

Slaine berusaha menajamkan pengeliatannya, namun semakin ia berusaha, pemandangan yang ia dapat semakin kabur.

Tali cambuk menampar punggung, Slaine dapat merasakan sakit yang luar biasa. Ia ingin berteriak keras, namun tenggorokannya sangat kering. Dan suaranya sama sekali tidak keluar.

Ketika orang yang mencambuknya berbicara dengan sosok lain—yang sialnya tak dapat Slaine lihat, Slaine dapat merasakan sebuah tawa remeh keluar dari mulutnya sendiri.

Orang itu menanyakan beberapa hal kepadanya, namun Slaine tidak dapat mendengarnya dengan jelas. Ia sendiri juga tidak tahu mengapa mulutnya seolah berbicara sekalipun ia sendiri tak tahu sedang berbicara apa.

Oh Tuhan, apa tubuhnya yang sekarang bukan miliknya sendiri?

Slaine merasa kepalanya dicengkram dengan sangat kuat. Wajahnya berhadapan langsung dengan wajah sang pelaku. Namun anehnya, Slaine tidak dapat melihatnya dengan jelas, ia seperti rabun.

" _Jawablah sampah! Kenapa kau tertawa?"_

 _Kenapa? Kenapa ia tertawa?_

Slaine sendiri tidak tahu apa jawabannya.

Ia terbangun dari tidurnya setelah lawannya meninju wajahnya dengan kekuatan penuh.

Slaine baru sadar bahwa itu semua mimpi ketika ia melihat pemandangan sekelilingnya. Napasnya terengah-engah, piyamanya basah kuyup karena keringat dingin. Matanya melirik jam weker yang ada di atas nakas samping tempat tidur.

Tepat pukul tiga dini hari.

Sama seperti sebelum-sebelumnya.

Setelah menormalkan kembali napasnya—dengan mensugestikan bahwa dirinya baik-baik saja, Slaine turun dari ranjangnya dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

Namun di tengah jalan, kepalanya seperti dihantam palu.

" _Bunuh aku, Orenjii_."

Entah mengapa ia dapat melihat sosok Kaizuka Inaho yang sedang menodongkan pistol tepat ke arahnya.

Tubuh Slaine ambruk di tengah perjalanannya menuju kamar mandi.

.

.

Inaho berjalan menuju kelas Slaine yang ada di lantai teratas.

"Maaf, apa ada Slaine Troyard-senpai?" tanyanya sopan ke salah satu murid perempuan yang ada sekelas dengan orang yang sedang dicarinya.

"Slaine sedang tidak masuk hari ini, katanya sih sedang demam." Jawab siswi itu.

Kening Inaho mengkerut. _Demam? Bukankah kemarin sehat-sehat saja?_

Inaho lantas melirik pergelangan tangan kanannya yang masih berbungkuskan kain perban.

"Err… apa ada hal lain lagi yang kau cari?"

Inaho menggeleng. "Tidak ada, terima kasih, senpai." Dengan sopan, Inaho berjalan pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

 _Dasar, katanya tak mau lari dari tanggung jawab, tapi sekarang batang hidungnya pun tak nampak._

Sambil menggerutu dalam hati, Inaho melangkah menuruni tangga. Namun sebuah tangan menepuk pundaknya.

Dirinya berbalik dan menemukan pemuda berambut hitam yang berdiri di satu anak tangga di atasnya.

"Apa kau Kaizuka Inaho? Sang ketua osis?"

"Ya, ada apa?" wajah datarnya menyiratkan ekspresi bingung.

Pemuda itu tersenyum, "Saya Harklight, untuk sementara saya akan membantu anda, menggantikan tanggung jawab Slaine."

.

.

 **To be Continued...**

* * *

 **holla!**

 **well, ff ini terinspirasi dari dj yang pernah saya baca (saya lupa judulnya) /dibuang ke mars/ saya sebenarnya sudah lama cinta InaSure tapi baru singgah akhir-akhir ini. maafkan atas diksi saya yang buruk (maap udah lama ga nulis hehehe) dan juga ke-OOC-an ini wwww xD /dirajam Slaine/**

 **Blue Rose adalah ff pertama saya di fandom ini. semoga bisa saya tamatkan sampai akhir, amin. /dilindes Deucalion/**

 **Terima kasih telah membaca! Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya!**

 **sign,**

 **Hanyo4**


	2. Simbol Kekhawatiran

Harklight yang baru saja sampai, langsung menemui tuan mudanya yang sedang duduk di depan meja makan. Secangkir teh hangat dan cemilan kecil tersaji di hadapan Slaine yang nampak sibuk dengan ponselnya.

"Oi, Slaine." Panggil Harklight sambil menarik kursi kosong di samping tuan mudanya.

Slaine mendongkak, menaruh ponselnya di samping cangkir. "Bagaimana? Sudah selesai urusannya?"

"Dia sama sekali tidak mau. Katanya, kau yang buat masalah, jadi kau yang harus membereskannya."

Si _blonde_ mendecih kesal. "Hanya terkilir doang padahal. Dasar kouhai kurang ajar." Ia mengambil cangkir dan meneguk habis tehnya.

Harklight mendesah lelah, kenapa tuan muda—yang merangkap sebagai sahabatnya, dan orang itu—Kaizuka Inaho, sama-sama memiliki sifat keras kepala sih? Kalau dilihat lebih jelas, sebenarnya mereka berdua bisa saja kompak. "Ngomong-ngomong bagaimana keadaanmu? Sudah ke dokter?"

Slaine menatap lurus sahabatnya. "Kau mungkin takkan percaya atas apa yang menimpaku saat ini Harklight. Ini bukan penyakit, hanya sebuah mimpi buruk yang berubah menjadi ilusi." Ucapnya serius.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Harklight khawatir. Pemuda yang lebih tinggi dari pada Slaine itu membenarkan posisi duduknya, mencondongkan diri ke si pemilik mata serupa zamrud.

Slaine membuang wajahnya ke arah lain. "Kurasa Otou-sama benar, sebaiknya aku tidak berhenti melakukan terapi." Sesalnya.

Harklight tahu, tuan mudanya sedang membicarakan masa lalu. Dan dalam hal ini, ia tak bisa ikut campur.

.

.

 **Blue Rose**

 **© Hanyo4**

 **Aldnoah Zero © Project A/Z, Olympus Knighys, A-1 Pictures, Gen Urobuchi, Katsuhiko Takayama.**

 **InaSure**

 **Reinkarnasi!AU**

 **Warn : Mention of Mentally Illness, Alternate Universe, Typo(s), OOC, Sho-ai.**

 **Chapter 2**

.

.

Inaho pulang ke rumah pada petang hari ketika sang surya mulai beranjak pergi dari singgasannya. Sebelum sampai rumah, ia menyempatkan diri untuk berburu diskon telur di salah satu toko swalayan.

Ketika pemuda itu membuka pintu, dan hanya kegelapan yang menyambutnya, Inaho menghembuskan napas lelah.

Rupanya sang kakak—Kaizuka Yuki, belum pulang juga dari rumah sakit. Inaho terpaksa makan malam sendiri lagi hari ini.

.

Sebelum pergi tidur, Inaho menatap kalender yang ada di ponselnya.

 _Ah, besok hari sabtu_. Rutuknya dalam batin.

Ia menyesal tak bertemu dengan Slaine hari ini. Ia juga mengutuki cedera di pergelangan tangannya yang kian sembuh. Kalau begini caranya, tidak ada lagi alasan untuk ia bersama dengan kakak kelas itu lebih lama lagi.

Inaho tidak percaya dengan yang namanya cinta pada pandangan pertama.

Namun, ia percaya pada takdir.

Setelah pertemuannya dengan Slaine yang berawal dari sebuah kecelakaan, Inaho yakin ada benang kasap mata yang akan menyatukan atau mungkin menyatukan mereka—entah apa itu, Inaho tidak tahu.

Menurutnya, Slaine Troyard adalah pemuda yang penuh dengan misteri. Di balik kesempurnaan yang dimiliki oleh si rambut pucat, Inaho yakin ada banyak penderitaan di sana.

Dan insting Inaho mengatakan, bahwa ia harus menyelamatkannya.

.

.

Slaine tidak ingin tidur malam ini. Ia terlalu _takut_.

Semua di mimpi itu terasa sangat nyata. Dan Slaine tak mau lagi kembali ke dalam sana.

Di depan meja belajar, Slaine meneguk kopi hitam hangat bak orang gila. Seluruh lampu di kamarnya masih menyala, dan ia berusaha untuk tak tertidur dengan bermain _game online_ di komputernya.

Persetan dengan kantung matanya yang mungkin nanti pagi akan sangat terlihat. Yang penting Slaine harus menjaga kewarasannya.

Semua mimpi beserta ilusi itu membuatnya hampir gila.

Ia bahkan tak berani bertemu dengan Inaho lagi karena ilusi itu. Slaine takut Inaho benar-benar akan menjadi ancamannya.

Mungkin memang seharusnya Slaine mematuhi perkataan ayah angkatnya. Jika sejak awal Slaine rajin mengikuti terapi, mungkin mimpi-mimpi itu takkan pernah muncul.

Mungkin Slaine belum sepenuhnya lepas dari trauma masa lalu.

Slaine mengepal telapak tangannya kuat-kuat hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih. "Sialan…" desisnya penuh frustasi. Tangannya kini beralih mengacak helaian pucat miliknya.

Slaine menangis dalam diam.

Karena orang _itu_ , Slaine harus menanggung beban ini seumur hidup.

.

.

Pagi buta tadi, Harklight terkejut begitu melihat tuan mudanya di meja makan. Harklight menanyakan keadaan Slaine, apakah ia baik-baik saja dengan tampang yang mirip mayat hidup itu. Slaine hanya mengangguk dan berkata bahwa Harklight harus membangunkannya jika ia jatuh tertidur nanti.

Tapi sekarang, Harklight malah tidak menepatinya.

Melihat Slaine yang tertidur pulas di sofa perpustakaan dengan wajah polos, adalah sebuah pemandangan tersendiri baginya. Harklight justru memilih untuk menyelimuti tubuh pemuda itu ketimbang membangunkannya.

Ketika pemuda berambut gelap itu keluar dari perpustakaan, ia dikejutkan dengan kehadiran kerabat sang tuan rumah, Lemrina.

"Slaine ada di dalam?" tanya Lemrina dengan nada riang.

Harklight mengangguk. "Sedang tidur tapi. Sebaiknya jangan diganggu, ia begadang semalaman." Ucapnya sopan.

Bibir Lemrina mengerucut. Kepala berambut sepundak mencuri lihat ke dalam. "Aku janji tidak akan membangunkannya, tapi boleh kan aku menemaninya, Harklight-san?" gadis itu memohon dengan wajah memelas.

Agak bimbang sejenak, Harklight terpaksa mengiyakan. "Nona boleh membaca buku di dalam, tapi tidak berisik ya?" Lemrina mengangguk. "Nanti sebelum makan siang, aku akan membawakan kalian cemilan dan es teh limun."

Keduanya bertukar posisi—Harlight keluar meninggalkan perpustakaan, sementara Lemrina masuk.

Dari depan pintu, langsung terlihat sofa panjang yang sedang diisi oleh pemuda berambut pucat. Lemrina mengambil posisi jongkok untuk memandangi wajah Slaine dari dekat.

"Manis…" gumamnya.

Namun wajah polos itu perlahan berubah ketika kening Slaine mengkerut. Entah sejak kapan kening pemuda itu dibanjiri keringat dingin. Kepala Slaine bergerak gelisah ke kanan dan kiri. Kedua tangannya mengepal, menggenggam selimut erat-erat.

Lemrina panik. Gadis itu langsung berdiri dan berniat pergi keluar untuk mencari pertolongan. Namun sebuah tangan menghentikan gerakannya.

Tangan kiri Slaine kini berpindah mencengkram fabrik kain pakaian milik Lemrina.

"Slaine?" tanya Lemrina khawatir.

Slaine tak menjawab, matanya tetap terpejam.

Lemrina memilih berbalik dan menggenggam tangan pemuda itu. Slaine mulai menjadi lebih tenang setelah beberapa saat. Dengan telaten, Lemrina berinisiatif menghapus keringat di dahi Slaine dengan sapu tangannya.

"Kau pasti bermimpi buruk," Sebuah senyum miris terpatri di paras manis. Slaine menggenggam tangannya lebih erat. "Semuanya akan baik-baik saja, Slaine. Kau tidak akan sendirian saat ini." Gadis itu mengelus pucuk kepala Slaine dengan penuh kasih sayang.

.

Sepasang iris serupa batu zamrud mulai nampak begitu pemiliknya kembali dari alam mimpi. Kesadaran Slaine baru terkumpul seutuhnya begitu ia melihat Lemrina yang tertidur pulas di sampingnya.

Slaine menghembuskan napas panjang dan bangkit dari tempatnya. Ia memindahkan tubuh Lemrina yang masih tertidur pulas ke atas sofa. Tak lupa, ia juga menyelimuti gadis itu.

Baru saja ia melangkah keluar dari ruangan itu, Slaine dikejutkan dengan kehadiran Harklight yang datang dari arah berlawanan sambil membawa nampan berisi cemilan kecil.

"Oh, Slaine. Bagaimana tidurmu? Nyenyak?"

Slaine mendecih. "Sudah kubilang untuk membangunkanku kalau aku tidur."

"Wajahmu terlihat damai ketika tidur tadi. Kenapa aku harus membangunkanmu? Lagipula tidurkan kebutuhan pokok manusia. Kau bisa cepat tua kalau begadang mulu."

Lenggang sejenak. Harklight dapat melihat ekspresi terkejut dari tuan mudanya—sekalipun hanya sesaat, sebelum berganti dengan ekspresi suram.

"Kau bilang wajah tidurku damai, Harklight? Bagaimana bisa wajahku damai sementara di dalam sana aku terasa seperti disiksa—entah oleh siapa!" Nada Slaine meninggi, semua amarahnya kini tak dapat terbendung lagi. "Kalau kau mau tahu, aku hampir gila karena semua ini. Bagimu tidur mungkin adalah hal yang wajar? tapi tidak untukku! Aku tidak mau lagi kembali ke dalam sana. Sekalipun itu hanya mimpi—yang sialnya terasa sangat nyata, aku tidak akan pernah mau kembali lagi!"

Slaine berjalan melewati Harklight.

Lemrina bahkan sampai terbangun mendengar amarah Slaine tadi. Ia baru keluar dari perpustakaan ketika punggung Slaine sudah hilang dari pandangan.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya gadis itu khawatir.

Harklight tak menjawab. Ia hanya diam mematung—tak percaya bahwa akan hal yang baru saja terjadi.

.

.

Slaine awalnya takut untuk kembali ke tempat ini, namun sekarang ia sudah membulatkan tekatnya. Ia berdiri di depan meja resepsionis, sedikit canggung. "Kaizuka-sensei ada?"

"Sudah buat janji?" resepsionis itu malah balik bertanya.

Slaine menggeleng. "Katakan saja yang datang Slaine Tro—ah maksudku Slaine Saazbaum Troyard." Koreksinya cepat.

Gadis di balik meja resepsionis mengangguk kemdian mengambil telepon untuk menghubungi atasannya. Tak lama, gadis itu langsung menutup teleponnya dan memandang Slaine. "Slaine-san, anda boleh masuk ke ruangan Kaizuka-sensei sekarang."

Sebuah senyum tipis tersungging di wajah Slaine. "Terima kasih." Ucapnya sebelum ia berlalu.

.

Ketika pintu dibuka, terlihat seorang wanita dengan rambut hitamnya yang disanggul ke belakang duduk di kursinya menyambut Slaine dengan senyuman hangat. "Halo, Slaine-kun. Lama tidak jumpa."

Slaine duduk di kursi kosong yang ada di depan sang dokter. "Maaf karena tidak pernah terapi lagi, sensei. Tapi—" pemuda itu nampak sungkan untuk mengeluarkan keluh kesahnya.

"Tidak apa Slaine-kun, keluarkan saja. Aku akan menjadi pendengar yang baik."

"Aku… aku nyaris gila, sensei. Aku mulai mengalami mimpi buruk lagi dan segalanya terasa seperti nyata. Bahkan aku mulai menghalusinasikan hal-hal konyol," Slaine menjambak rambutnya frustasi. "Aku seperti disiksa di dalam sana. Mereka mencaci maki, seperti yang _dia_ lakukan dulu! Aku bahkan takut untuk tidur sekarang. aku takut mereka akan membunuhku—sekalipun itu hanya mimpi.

"Aku mati-matian menjaga agar kewarasanku tetap terjaga. Namun pada akhirnya aku malah menyakiti perasaan orang-orang yang ada di sekitarku. Aku bahkan memarahi Harklight atas apa yang terjadi padaku ini. Jujur, aku takut, Sensei. Aku takut semua orang akan pergi dari sisiku—dan meninggalkanku sendiri seperti dulu. Aku… aku—"

Kaizuka-sensei menyetuh telapak tangan Slaine dengan lembut seolah takut bila ia menyentuhnya terlalu kasar, pemuda itu akan pecah berkeping-keping.

Slaine mengangkat wajahnya dan baru menyadari bahwa ia sedang menangis. "Eh?" jemarinya mulai menghapus titik-titik air yang mengalir turun di pipinya.

Kaizuka Yuki tersenyum. "Keluarkan semuanya, Slaine-kun. Jika itu membuatmu lebih baik keluarkanlah."

Di hadapan psikiater pribadinya, Slaine mengeluarkan semua bebannya. Menangis, meraung, serta marah bak orang gila. Kaizuka-sensei setia mendengarkan hingga pasiennya merasa tenang. Sesekali ia melontarkan beberapa kalimat untuk memotivasi sang pasien.

Dua jam berlalu begitu saja. Slaine beranjak pulang begitu kondisi batinnya mulai membaik. Yuki memberinya sebuah resep sebelum pemuda itu pulang, dan menyuruhnya untuk rajin terapi mulai dari sekarang—dan Slaine berjanji akan kembali lagi minggu depan pada hari yang sama. Yuki menyetujuinya.

Sebuah napas berat dihembuskan wanita itu ketika pintu ruangannya ditutup dari luar. Yuki memijat keningnya sendiri. "Bagaimana aku harus mengatakannya ke tuan Saazbaum bahwa kondisi mental anaknya mulai memburuk lagi sekarang." gumamnya lirih.

.

.

Inaho menyambut kakaknya yang baru pulang bekerja dan menyiapkan wanita tersebut makan malam yang kebetulan baru saja matang.

"Nao-kun~ tumben sekali kau masak _omurice_ malam ini!" ucap Yuki riang.

Inaho membalas dengan wajah datar andalannya. "Sepertinya kemarin lusa kita juga makan _omurice_ untuk makan malam."

"Ah benawkah?" Yuki berbicara sambil mengunyah makanannya, tapi ia malah tersedak tak lama setelahnya.

"Makan dulu, Yuki-nee. Baru bicara." Inaho menyodorkan kakaknya segelas air putih.

Yuki menerimanya dan langsung meneguknya hingga nyaris habis. "Astaga. Kenapa akhir-akhir ini aku jadi pelupa ya? Perasaan kemarin lusa kita makannya pakai kare deh."

"Itu kemarin malam. Ingatan Yuki-nee mungkin memburuk akibat terlalu banyak bekerja. Ambil cuti sehari dua hari toh tidak ada salahnya." Inaho mulai menyantap makanannya sendiri.

"Cuti ya? Aku juga ingin mengambilnya kalau bisa. Tapi akhir-akhir ini banyak pasien yang datang. Rasanya sulit melepas tanggung jawab meskipun hanya untuk sementara."

"Yuki-nee terlalu rajin sih."

Yuki terdiam sejenak. Pandangannya kosong sesaat. "Hei, Nao-kun. Menurutmu bagaimana caranya menyelamatkan seseorang yang selalu memiliki mimpi buruk karena trauma dari masa kecilnya?"

Inaho mengangkat pundaknya. "Yang psikiater sebenarnya siapa? Aku atau Yuki-nee?"

"Sudah jawab saja," merasa gemas, Yuki mencubit lengan sang adik pelan. "Aku kan hanya minta pendapatmu."

"Sejenis depresi kan?"

"Ya."

"Dari pada memberinya semacam terapi hipnotis atau obat antidepresan kenapa tidak menghubungi saja orang terdekatnya, meminta mereka untuk memperhatikan dan mendukung moral si pasien dengan cara-cara yang menyenangkan?" tanya Inaho polos.

Iris kecoklatan milik Yuki melebar. Tanpa sadar tangannya menggebrak meja. "ASTAGA NAO-KUN! KAU JENIUS!" teriaknya girang. "Aku bahkan sampai melupakan hal sepele seperti itu karena berpikir terlalu jauh!"

"Pikiran Yuki-nee terlalu berbelit-belit." Sindir sang adik yang malah mendapatkan pelukan maut dari kakaknya.

.

.

Slaine baru menunjukkan batang hidungnya kembali di sekolah pada hari selasa. Hubungannya dengan Harklight masih canggung pasca kejadian sabtu lalu.

Di wajahnya yang putih pucat nampak kantung mata yang sangat kontras, seperti mata panda. Selama perjalanan menuju sekolah, mobil itu diisi oleh keheningan.

Harklight sangat ingin menanyakan kabar tuan mudanya, namun ia urung—takut malah menyindir perasaan Slaine. Sementara pikiran Slaine sendiri kalut. Ia khawatir kalau Harklight masih belum memaafkannya.

Pemuda bersurai _blonde_ langsung turun dari mobil begitu mereka sampai ke lapangan parkir. Namun ketika ia hendak masuk ke dalam gedung, Slaine dikejutkan dengan kehadiran Inaho—yang tidak disengaja di depan pintu masuk.

" _Ohayou_ , senpai. Kuharap senpai masih ingat dengan janji senpai beberapa waktu yang lalu." Ucap Inaho datar.

Slaine mengambil mundur satu langkah. Tapi cepat-cepat ia mensugestikan diri bahwa Inaho adalah orang baik yang tak mungkin menyakitinya di sini—meskipun di alam mimpi ia bertemu dengan _Inaho_ yang seperti ingin membunuhnya.

"Bukankah tanganmu sudah sembuh?" tanya Slaine sambil memperhatikan pergelangan kanan milik si adik kelas. "Kemarin kan hanya terkilir."

Inaho mendecak kesal. Slaine yang mendengarnya langsung memasang raut bingung.

"Tapi aku tidak bilang kalau perjanjian itu harus berakhir setelah tanganku sembuh."

"Hah? Apa?" dahi Slaine mengkerut ke dalam.

 _Skak mat._

Dalam hati, Inaho bersorak penuh kemenangan. "Kau sendiri yang bilang tidak akan lari dari tanggung jawab. Tapi kenapa kemarin malah mengirimkan orang asing untuk menggantikanmu? Ah, jangan-jangan dari awal Senpai memang tidak berniat untuk bertanggung jawab." dengan licik, Inaho malah memancing emosi sang lawan.

Slaine kesal. "Enak saja! Aku tidak lari dari tanggung jawab!"

"Lalu?" Inaho melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Kemarin jum'at aku sakit. Baru sembuh tadi malam."

"Tetap saja Senpai tidak boleh lari dari tanggung jawab."

Slaine menarik napas panjang kemudian dihembuskan secara perlahan. Ia mulai dongkol dengan kelakuan si pemuda berwajah datar sedatar pantat panci yang ada di hadapannya ini. Merasa dirinya yang paling tua, Slaine terpaksa mengalah—dari pada dicap kekanakkan oleh seseorang yang umurnya setahun lebih muda dari padanya. "Lalu? Kau ingin aku berbuat apa sekarang?"

"Kencan denganku."

Hening sejenak, Slaine mecoba mengorek telinganya dengan jari kelingking. "Hah? Tadi kau bilang apa?"

"Ku bilang, kencan denganku." Jawab Inaho datar.

Mulut Slaine menganga.

Kencan? Apa maksudnya kencan seperti yang ada di film-film atau buku novel? Tapi bukankah kencan itu dilakukan oleh sepasang wanita dan pria? Tapi Slaine dan Inaho kan sama-sama pria…

Maksudnya apa?

Inaho dapat menangkap ekspresi heran di wajah si kakak kelas. "Pulang sekolah nanti jangan pulang duluan ya Senpai. Nanti biar aku saja yang jemput."

Sebelum Slaine mengeluarkan protesannya, Inaho bergegas pergi menuju kelasnya sendiri.

.

.

"Hari ini aku mau pergi dulu. Kau pulang saja duluan." Ucap Slaine dengan nada ketus namun wajahnya seperti udang yang sedang direbus—sangat merah sampai ke telinga. Baru sekarang ia kembali berbicara dengan Harklight setelah perang dingin.

Harklight menautkan alisnya bingung. "Dengan siapa?"

"Kaizuka Inaho."

"Mau ngapain?"

"Kencan."

"Kemana?"

"Tidak tahu."

Harklight tepuk jidat. Bagaimana bisa tuan mudanya ini mau-mau saja diajak pergi oleh orang asing yang baru dikenalnya beberapa hari yang lalu? Memangnya Slaine tidak takut kalau dirinya diapa-apakan?

"Tidak boleh." Larang Harklight.

"Kenapa?"

"Tujuan kalian pergi tidak jelas mau kemana dan apa tadi maksudmu, _pergi kencan_?"

Slaine berkedip polos. "Ya kencanlah, Harklight. Memangnya kau tidak pernah pergi kencan apa?" ucapnya datar namun malah membuat hati Harklight serasa ditusuk-tusuk dengan ribuan jarum. _Pedih, bung._

"Kalau tidak pernah memangnya kenapa? Lagipula kencankan dilakukan oleh dua orang yang saling mencintai. Memangnya kau suka dengan Kaizuka Inaho itu."

"Tentu saja tidak. Aku kan pejantan tangguh, kenapa harus suka dengan laki-laki juga? Inaho yang mengajakku kencan. Dia bilang aku harus bertanggung jawab atas kejadian tempo lalu dengan mengabulkan satu permintaannya."

"Lalu kau mengiyakannya?"

"Hu-um." Anak tunggal Saazbaum mengangguk.

"Tidak boleh." Harklight mencengkram kedua bahu Slaine, posesif. "Slaine, kepalaku bisa dipenggal oleh ayahmu nanti kalau kau pergi dengan orang asing tanpa mengikut sertakan aku."

Mulut Slaine menganga. "Sejak kapan Otou-sama punya kebiasaan memenggal kepala orang?"

"Itu hanya perandaian, Slaine! Astaga, kenapa kau polos sekali sih?!" Harklight mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

Merasa simpati, Slaine menepuk pundak sahabatnya. "Tenang saja, Harlight. Aku hapal jalan pulang ke rumah kok."

Harklight rasanya jadi ingin membenturkan kepalanya sendiri ke tembok. "Bukan itu masalahnya, Slaine!"

.

.

Dari sekian banyak empat yang bisa dikunjungi, Slaine heran mengapa Inaho malah mengajaknya ke perpustakaan kota. Slaine tahu, kalau Inaho adalah seorang ketua osis, otaknya sudah pasti jenius. Tapi ia tidak tahu kalau pemuda itu ternyata seorang kutu buku juga.

Merasa bosan, Slaine membolak-balik buku ensiklopedia astronomi.

"Jangan berisik, Senpai. Kita ada di perpustakaan sekarang." Inaho meletakkan jari telunjuknya di depan bibir. Sepasang manik serupa delima itu melirik awannya sesaat sebelum kembali tenggelam dalam bacaannya.

Slaine menghembuskan napas berat kemudian dirinya terpaksa membaca bukunya dengan tenang. Ya dari pada ditegur orang lain?

Diam-diam, Inaho melirik sang kakak kelas dari balik buku bacaannya.

Sebuah senyum tipis terukir di paras tampan begitu ia melihat pipi Slaine yang sedang dikembungkan oleh si pemilik karena menahan kesal.

Ah, Slaine tidak tahu saja kalau dari tadi Inaho hanya memandangi wajahnya, bukan membaca buku.

.

"Hutangku sudah lunas kan? Aku tidak perlu bertanggung jawab apa-apa lagi." ujar Slaine _to the point_ ketika keduanya mampir ke sebuah restoran cepat saji dekat stasiun.

Inaho mengangguk. "Terima kasih sudah menemaniku tadi, Senpai." Ucap pemuda berambut gelap itu datar.

Slaine menyeruput susu kocoknya. Entah kenapa setiap ia melihat wajah datar milik Inaho, kekesalannya makin membuncah. "Sama-sama." Ucapnya ketus.

"Senpai mau kuantar pulang?" tawar Inaho.

"Aku bisa naik taksi."

"Jangan. Nanti bisa senpai diculik."

"Aku malah lebih takut lagi kalau kau mengantarku pulang. Bisa-bisa rumahku kena terror darimu."

Inaho mendecak pelan. Ternyata perkiraannya salah, Slaine tak sepolos yang ia duga. Kalau begini caranya, ia terpaksa putar otak untuk mendekati kakak kelas—yang ternyata agak _tsundere_ ini.

Inaho hendak mengalihkan topik agar Slaine tidak curiga, namun fokusnya teralihkan begitu ia melihat kakak perempuannya masuk ke restoran tempatnya berada dengan seorang pria dewasa yang sangat Inaho kenal. "Yuki-nee?" panggilnya.

Yuki menoleh ke arah sumber suara. "Nao-kun!" Sebuah senyuman lebar dilontarkan wanita itu. Setelah berbicara dengan kawannya—Koichiro Marito, Yuki memilih menghampiri adiknya dan membiarkan pria itu memesankan makanan untuk mereka.

"Nao-kun kau sedang bersama temanmu—eh, Slaine-kun?" tanya Yuki bingung.

Slaine memutar kepalanya begitu mendenga namanya disebut. Irisnya melebar, melihat sosok yang ada di hadapannya. "Kaizuka-sensei?"

Otak jenius Inaho mungkin dapat menebak hubungan antara kakaknya dengan Slaine. Namun dirinya menolak untuk percaya.

.

Kecanggungan mengisi meja itu. tak ada yang membuka pembicaraan, bahkan setelah Marito datang membawakan Yuki segelas kertas _cappuccino_ hangat.

Inaho mulai menyesali pilihannya membawa Slaine ke restoran ini—yang sialnya dekat dengan rumah sakit tempat kakaknya bekerja.

"Slaine-kun," nada hangat mengalir dengan lembut. Slaine menoleh, menatap psikiater pribadinya yang duduk tepat di sebelah Inaho. "Tidurmu tidak teratur lagi ya? Lihat, kau punya kantung mata."

Slaine meraba wajahnya. Ekspresi terkejut itu sama sekali tidak dapat disembunyikan.

Inaho dapat merasakan aura ketidaknyamanan dari gerak-gerik Slaine. Maka dari itu, ia bangkit dan menarik tangan Slaine yang bebas. "Ayo, Senpai. Kau harus pulang, sudah mulai larut." Ucapnya.

Yuki memanggil Inaho, namun pemuda tersebut seolah menulikan telinganya.

Slaine membiarkan Inaho menuntunnya keluar dari restoran itu. Pikirannya terlalu kalut. Ia takut, Inaho mengetahui keadaan dirinya yang sebenarnya.

Tidak, Slaine tidak mau dicap sebagai orang aneh yang memiliki penyakit kejiwaan. "Pergi… tinggalkan aku sendiri." Desis Slaine.

Inaho mengeratkan genggamannya. "Tidak mau."

Namun Slaine berhasil menepisnya. "Aku bisa pulang sendiri." Ia berjalan mendahului Inaho, kemudian berbelok di persimpangan jalan.

Inaho tak mengejarnya.

Karena meskipun hanya sesaat, ia dapat melihat air mata mengalir di wajah Slaine.

 _Aku akan menyelamatkannya._ Inaho kini membulatkan tekadnya.

Apapun yang menghalangi, Inaho hanya ingin melepaskan Slaine dari penderitaannya, sekalipun ia harus mengetahui sebuah kenyataan yang pahit.

 **To be Continued...**

* * *

 **holla I'm back~**

 **entah kenapa saya ngerasa makin lama plotnya makin sinetron DX sempet ga pd buat ngepublish wwww Oia, ff ini Slaine-centris, jadi lebih mengutamakan konflik yang sedang melanda Slaine. Berhubung kemarin ada yang nanya, settingnya apaan, di ff ini bisa di bilang semacam dunia paralel. vers tidak ada pada masa sekarang, namun _ada_ pada ingatan masa lalu Slaine.**

 **Balasan Review :**

 **Kim HyeNi :** hay, saya pendatang baru heheh. iya asupan di fandom ini sedikit bgt :'( awalnya saya cuman sider tapi ntah kenapa tangan gatel, mau maso-in Slaine /plak www xD terima kasih sudah membaca~ semoga suka chap baru ini~

 **Panda Dayo :** judulnya terinspirasi dari bunga kesukaan Slaine kak xD www ternyata samaan toh sama lagunya akb. btwudah tau kan judul djnya apaan? www oia mengenai setting, udah dijelasin ya di a/n. kalau masih kurang jelas, monggo isi kotak ripewnya ;) terima kasih sudah membaca~ semoga suka chap baru ini~

 **Kanato-desu :** ah makasih udah mampir xD semoga suka sama ceritanya xD

 **Ann :** yaps benar sekali! xD saya baru baca 2 part berhubung di MRM cuma ada segitu. boleh tahu, baca part 3nya dimana? ;) /heh iya, saya juga membaca ulang part tsb dan ngerasa agak ganjil. mungkin diksi saya mulai karatan karena udah lama ga nulis :'( /digiles deucalion. terima kasih sudah membaca~ semoga suka chap baru ini~

 **Terima kasih sudah membaca! Sampai jumpa di chap selanjutnya!**

 **sign,**

 **Hanyo4**


	3. Simbol Kesempatan

Ketika Slaine melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam rumah, ia melihat keberadaan ayah angkatnya yang sedang membaca koran di ruang tamu. "Otou-sama," panggilnya.

Saazbaum melipat kertas korannya, dan meletakkannya di atas meja. "Oh, Slaine. Habis dari mana saja kau? kenapa pergi tapi tidak membawa Harklight bersamamu?" pria dewasa itu mengangkat punggungnya dari sandaran sofa dan menatap anak tunggalnya lekat-lekat.

Slaine mengambil posisi duduk di samping ayahnya. Sebuah senyum tipis tertera di wajah putih pucat itu. "Aku memintanya untuk pulang duluan."

Saazbaum mengelus lembut pucuk kepala anaknya. Ah, akhir-akhir ini ia jarang sekali melakukan hal tersebut ke Slaine, berhubung dengan pekerjaan yang banyak menyita waktunya di luar sana. "Bagaimana sekolahmu? Ada pelajaran yang sulit?"

"Tidak ada, Otou-sama. Semua baik-baik saja." Jawabnya.

Saazbaum tersenyum miris. Meskipun Slaine sudah menjadi anaknya sejak lima tahun yang lalu, tapi tetap saja pemuda itu tak mau membuka diri ke ayahnya sendiri. Ia selalu memendam apa yang ia rasakan, seakan tak memperbolehkan orang luar untuk menjamahnya.

"Mandilah, habis itu kita makan malam." Ucap Saazbaum.

Slaine mengangguk dan bangkit dari duduknya. Ia hendak berjalan menuju kamarnya yang ada di lantai dua.

"Slaine," panggil Saazbaum. Slaine hanya menoleh, tidak menyahuti. "Jangan lupa untuk meminum obatmu."

Pemuda bersurai pucat itu menggenggam tas sekolahnya erat-erat. Ada emosi bergejolak yang melanda batinnya. Namun ia tak mau menunjukkannya. Slaine memaksakan bibirnya untuk membentuk senyuman tipis.

"Tentu saja, Otou-sama." Jawabnya sebelum berlalu.

.

.

 **Blue Rose**

 **© Hanyo4**

 **Aldnoah Zero © Project A/Z, Olympus Knights, A-1 Pictures, Gen Urobuchi, Katsuhiko Takayama.**

 **InaSure**

 **Reinkarnasi!AU**

 **Warn : Mention of Mentally Illness, Alternate Universe, Typo(s), OOC, Sho-ai.**

 **Chapter 3**

.

.

 _Slaine terbangun dan menatap ruangan sekitar. Terang, sangat terang. Ia mengira dirinya sudah berada di surga. Namun pemikirannya itu terbantahkan ketika ia mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya._

" _Sepertinya kau sudah terbangun, Slaine Troyard."_

 _Kepalanya ditolehkan ke kiri, dan Ia mendapatkan sang ayah sedang duduk sambil membaca buku kecil._

" _Dimana aku?" tanyanya._

" _Di istanaku. Kau sudah aman. Istirahatlah sekarang." ucap Saazbaum._

Slaine heran. Istana? Sejak kapan ayahnya memiliki istana? Memangnya ayahnya itu seorang raja atau apa? Dan mengapa tingkah ayahnya berbeda sekali?

Ingin sekali ia bertanya. Namun lagi-lagi, tubuhnya seolah bukan miliknya. Di sini Slaine hanyalah penonton sekaligus pemeran utama. Di sini semuanya terasa sangat nyata dan fana pada saat yang bersamaan.

" _Apa yang terjadi?" tanyanya sembari bangkit dari tidur. Namun dirinya malah meringis kesakitan begitu menyadari bahwa tubuhnya penuh dengan luka yang sudah dibalut dengan perban putih. "Seingatku, aku sedang diinterogasi oleh Jendral Cruhteo, lalu—"_

" _Kau tak perlu khawatir. Aku sudah mengurusnya."_

" _Jendral… tewas?"_

" _Aku berhutang budi pada ayahmu, karena itu—"_

Slaine tidak mendengar lagi apa yang dikatakan oleh Saazbaum selanjutnya. Pikirannya kosong. Ia membiarkan 'dirinya yang lain' mengendalikan tubuh ini.

Ia ingin berteriak. Namun tak mampu.

Benaknya diserang oleh ribuan pertanyaan yang sama.

Kenapa?

Kenapa nama orang brengsek itu bisa hadir di sini?

Kenapa—bahkan di dunia mimpi, Slaine selalu memiliki ketakutan tersendiri terhadap nama itu?

.

.

Slaine tidak masuk lagi hari ini. Itulah yang Inaho tahu.

Ia jadi merasa bersalah karena tidak mengejarnya kemarin. Bagaimana kalau memang terjadi apa-apa pada Slaine saat pemuda itu pulang? Mungkinkah Slaine terjebak dengan anak-anak berandal yang kemudian memalaknya dan—

Tidak, tidak mungkin.

Jelas sekali pada saat itu, Slaine langsung menghentikan sebuah taksi sewaktu Inaho membututinya. Ya, memang Inaho tidak mengejarnya secara langsung karena takut menyinggung hal yang sangat privat bagi pemuda tersebut. Namun Inaho bukanlah tipe orang yang langsung melepas tanggung jawab.

Merasa pencariannya sia-sia, Inaho berbalik dan menuruni tangga untuk kembali ke kelasnya. Namun sebuah kebetulan lagi-lagi terjadi. Dirinya berpapasan dengan Haklight. Keduanya saling tatap.

"Oh, Kaizuka-san." Panggil Harklight.

"Harklight-senpai, Slaine-senpai tidak masuk ya?"

Harklight mengangguk.

"Dia sakit lagi?"

Kali ini Harklight hanya tersenyum. "Akhir-akhir ini Slaine tidak tidur dengan cukup, makanya mungkin hari ini ia bangun agak terlambat. Tadi pagi aku berniat membangunkannya untuk berangkat sekolah, tapi tuan Saazbaum tidak mengijinkan."

Hati Inaho lega. Setidaknya keadaan Slaine tidak seperti yang ia khawatirkan.

"Kau mau berkunjung? Menjenguk Slaine?" tawar Harklight.

Inaho mengernyit sesaat sebelum dirinya mengangguk antusias.

Tentu saja, kenapa pula ia harus menolak kesempatan seperti ini?

Setelahnya, Harklight berkata akan mengantar Inaho menemui Slaine sepulang sekolah ini. Inaho menyetujuinya. Meskipun wajahnya tetap datar, binar kebahagiaan jelas terlihat di sepasang manik serupa delima itu.

.

.

Saat makan siang, Slaine menemukan ayahnya masih menganggur di rumah. Slaine menerka, mungkin ayahnya memang sedang libur hari ini. Keduanya makan bersamaan di meja makan.

"Slaine," panggil Saazbaum. Slaine mengangkat wajahnya menatap sang ayah. "Apa ada beban yang mengganggumu akhir-akhir ini?" tanyanya.

Slaine hanya menggeleng. Ia memutuskan untuk melanjutkan makannya.

Saazbaum meneguk sedikit air putih di gelas, kemudian membenarkan posisi duduknya. "Harklight bilang kelakuanmu akhir-akhir ini menjadi sedikit aneh. Kaizuka-sensei juga sempat memberitahuku kalau kau mengunjunginya hari sabtu lalu."

Slaine meletakkan garpu dan sendoknya. Perutnya serasa mual setelah disuguhi pertanyaan-pertanyaan seperti itu. "Tidak ada apa-apa, Otou-sama. Semuanya baik-baik saja. Harklight hanya melebih-lebihkan sesuatu." Jawabnya penuh dengan kedustaan.

Saazbaum tidak sepenuhnya percaya. Ingin rasanya ia melihat Slaine menumpahkan segala yang pemuda itu rasakan ke hadapannya. Namun dirinya sadar, Slaine tidak pernah percaya kepada siapapun, termasuk Saazbaum sendiri.

"Slaine," panggil Saazbaum lagi. "Kau sudah tidak melukai dirimu sendiri lagi kan?" tanyanya dengan nada yang sedikit bergetar.

Pemuda berambut pirang keputihan itu mengulum senyum tipis. Ia menggulung kedua lengan pakaiannya dan menunjukkan pergelangan tangannya ke hadapan sang ayah. "Otou-sama tidak perlu merasa cemas. Lihat? Aku sudah tidak pernah menyilet nadiku sendiri lagi."

Saazbaum tersenyum lega. "Slaine, kalau ada apa-apa, keluarkanlah. Aku akan selalu mendengarkan." Ucapnya menenangkan.

Slaine hanya mengangguk.

Sekalipun kini fisiknya sudah tak tersakiti lagi, tapi batinnya terus-terusan meronta, meraung meminta pertolongan.

 _Agar dirinya bisa membedakan mana yang mimpi dan mana yang kenyataan._

.

.

Harklight berangkat ke sekolah dengan berjalan kaki hari ini. Tentu saja ia tak membawa mobil karena mobil tersebut adalah sebuah fasilitas yang disediakan majikannya untuk putra tunggalnya. Tapi Harklight tak terlalu memasukannya ke hati. Toh, untuk apa ia membawa mobil jika hari ini hanya ia sendiri yang berangkat ke sekolah?

Inaho bukan tipe yang mengajak bicara orang lain jika merasa tidak ada yang penting. Begitupun juga dengan Harklight. Keduanya memang tak akrab. Hanya Slaine lah yang menjadi jembatan antara mereka berdua.

"Sudah sampai." Ucap Harklight di depan gerbang.

Inaho tergugu. Berjalan kaki duapuluh menit dari stasiun, dan mendaki bukit—yang sangat melelahkan tersebut—seolah terbayarkan begitu ia melihat ke pemandangan sekeliling.

Komplek perumahan megah dan rumah milik Slaine, satu-satunya yang berdiri kokoh di atas bukit. Ah, pantas saja sifat kakak kelasnya itu agak manja. Dirinya memang hidup di lingkungan istana sih.

Harklight membuka pintu pagar. Pemuda itu menyapa seorang pria yang sedang mengurusi kebun depan dengan panggilan paman.

"Siapa yang datang bersamamu?" tanya paman tersebut.

Harklight tersenyum. "Temannya tuan muda. katanya mau datang menjenguk."

Paman itu menatap Inaho dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki. Inaho memberi hormat dengan merundukkan sedikit kepalanya, meskipun batinnya sedikit gusar kerena tatapan orang itu.

"Tuan Saazbaum ada di rumah ya, paman?" tanya Harklight.

"Iya. Sepertinya beliau sedang libur hari ini."

"Baiklah, aku masuk dulu ya, paman. Ayo, Kaizuka-san."

Inaho dan Harklight pun melenggang masuk ke dalam.

.

"Ada tamu untuk anda, tuan Slaine." Ucap salah seorang pelayan wanita ketika Slaine sedang berada di ruang piano.

"Siapa?" kening Slaine berkerut. "Lemrina?" tebaknya.

Pelayan tersebut menggeleng. "Laki-laki, datang bersama Harklight. Sepertinya temen sekolah anda, tuan." Ujarnya.

Slaine jadi penasaran. Ia bangkit dari duduknya, dan berjalan menuju ruang tamu. Yang ditemuinya hanyalah sosok si adik kelas, orang yang bahkan sangat ingin Slaine hindari saat ini juga.

Dua buah lengan terlipat di depan dada. "Ngapain kau ke sini, Kaizuka Inaho-san?" nada sinis itu malah terdengar seperti simfoni yang indah di telinga Inaho.

"Menjenguk kau. memangnya apalagi?"

Dahi Slaine mengernyit curiga. Ia menatap tamunya dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki.

"Apa semua orang yang ada di sini menganggapku sebagai hama beracun?" tanya Inaho sedikit jengkel.

"Kalau kau tanya aku, jawabannya ya. Entah kalau yang kau tanya itu orang lain."

Inaho menarik napas panjang, kemudian dihembuskan secara perlahan. "Dengar ya, Slaine Troyard-senpai. Aku ke sini karena ajakan dari Harklight-senpai."

 _Harklight toh biang masalahnya._ Batin Slaine.

Pemuda berambut pucat itu mengambil posisi duduk yang cukup jauh dari Inaho. Ia benar-benar memperlakukan seolah Inaho itu adalah hama beracun yang pantas untuk disterilisasi.

"Senpai sakit lagi?" tanya Inaho penasaran.

"Tidak."

"Lalu kenapa tidak masuk hari ini?"

"Tadi aku bangun terlambat."

Inaho mengangguk mengerti. Dibandingkan dengan penampilan Slaine yang mirip seperti _fusion_ antara panda dan mayat hidup kemarin, keadaannya sekarang jauh lebih segar. Sepertinya yang dikatakan oleh kakaknya kemarin benar, mungkin akhir-akhir ini Slaine mengalami kesulitan dalam tidur.

"Kaizuka-sensei," Slaine berucap sambil merundukkan wajahnya. "Maksudku kakakmu… Kau pasti telah mendengarnya..."

"Tidak."

"Jangan bohong!" bentak Slaine.

Inaho sempat terperanjaat sesaat. Namun tak lama kemudian, ia merilekskan diri dengan menyenderkan punggungnya ke sofa. "Yuki-nee tidak suka mengungkit-ungkit pekerjaannya di rumah. Lagipula, ia bukan tipe orang yang suka mencampurkan pekerjaan dengan hal pribadi. Jangan salah lho, kakakku ini professional."

Slaine mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Inaho dengan pandangan heran.

 _Ia tidak jijik padaku?_

Inaho balas menatap Slaine.

Walau samar, Slaine dapat melihat kehangatan dari kedua kelereng delima itu.

Tapi apakah dirinya yang sudah beku seperti es di kutub, masih merindukan pancaran matahari?

JIkalau waktu bisa diputar, Slaine berharap agar ia bisa melihat matahari itu selamanya. Namun tidak dengan sekarang, atau mungkin dengan keadaannya yang sekarang.

Slaine terlalu takut untuk merasakan sebuah kebahagiaan. Karena dibalik kebahagiaan, pasti ada derita di sana. Dan ia bukanlah orang yang terlampau naïf untuk menolak kenyataan tersebut.

"Wah, kalian sedang musuhan ya? Duduknya kok jauh-jauhan begitu?" tanya Harklight yang datang sembari membawa nampan berisi cemilan kecil dan dua cangkir teh susu hangat.

"Tidak kok, Harklight-senpai. Slaine-senpai yang terlalu berlebihan, ia menganggapku sebagai hama pembawa penyakit." Jawab Inaho datar.

Harklight terkekeh.

"Kau, sejak kapan kau akrab dengan orang ini?" tanya Slaine ke Harklight.

"Bukannya yang akrab itu kalian ya? Aku hanya menawarinya untuk berkunjung. Siapa tahu, kau butuh—"

"Tidak Harklight, aku tidak butuh apa-apa." Sanggah Slaine cepat sebelum Harklight menyelasaikan kata-katanya.

Suasana menjadi canggung. Namun sepertinya, Inaho sama sekali tidak tergenggu. Pemuda itu dengan santainya meraih cangkir teh dan meminum seperempat isinya. Kemudian setelahnya, ia memakan cemilan yang disuguhkan.

Tak lama, Saazbaum datang ke ruangan itu. "Oh, Slaine. Ada tamu?" tanyanya.

Harklight yang sedari tadi berdiri mematung, pamit undur diri. Sementara Inaho langsung memberi hormat dengan merundukkan sedikit kepalanya. "Kaizuka Inaho." Ujarnya memperkenalkan diri.

"Kaizuka Inaho? Apa kau adiknya Kaizuka Yuki?" tanya Saazbaum, mengambil duduk di dekat putra semata wayangnya.

Inaho mengangguk. "Iya, paman."

Pria dewasa itu tersenyum. "Wah, dunia ini sempit ternyata. Ah, dan apakah kau ketua osis periode baru itu?"

Inaho mengangguk lagi.

"Jarang-jarang ada teman Slaine yang berkunjung."

"Otou-sama." Panggil Slaine, sebelum ayahnya itu membocorkan hal yang tidak-tidak.

"Ada apa Slaine?" Saazbaum menatap anaknya. "Tamu tuh harus diperlakukan seperti raja. Jangan dimusuhi seperti itu." ujarnya.

Slaine mengembungkan pipi kesal. Kenapa Harklight dan ayahnya malah berpihak ke pemuda rambut gelap itu sih? Rasanya Slaine seperti dikhianati sekarang. "Kalau tamu yang tidak diundang, lain lagi ceritanya." Gerutunya kesal.

Saazbaum terkekeh. "Ah ya, sekalian saja kita makan malam bersama. Bagaimana, Inaho-kun?" tawar si tuan rumah.

"Tidak usah, paman. Saya makan di rumah saja."

 _Saya? Sejak kapan anak itu jadi tahu sopan santun?_ Batin Slaine.

"Aku memaksa. Kalau perlu, biar kusuruh orang untuk menjemput kakakmu agar kita bisa makan bersama."

Inaho jadi merasa sungkan. Walaupun begitu, ia menyutujui ajakan Saazbaum tersebut. Sang pria dewasa itu tersenyum kemudian bangkit dari duduknya dan kembali ke ruang kerjanya. Dari awal, niatnya memang hanya ingin menyapa tamu anaknya dan mengajaknya makan malam sebagai tanda terima kasih.

Sepeninggalan Saazbaum, ruang besar itu hanya diisi oleh Inaho dan Slaine.

"Senpai, aku bosan." Ucap Inaho frontal.

"Pulang sana."

"Tapi tadi ayahmu mengajakku makan malam bersama."

Slaine menarik napas panjang, kemudian dihembuskan secara perlahan. "Lalu, kau mau apa dariku?"

"Ajak aku berkeliling saja sudah cukup. Rumah senpai-kan luas, seperti istana. Siapa tahu aku bisa bertemu dengan kuda putih di tempat ini."

"Malas. Keliling saja bersama Harklight. Lagipula di rumah ini tidak ada kuda putih. Memangnya ini istana Inggris? Dari pada naik kereta kuda, lebih baik naik mobil. Gak norak." Ucap Slaine jutek.

Inaho makin gencar menyerang. "Tapi aku maunya bersama Senpai."

"Dasar manja."

"Bercerminlah, wahai Slaine Saazbaum Troyard-senpai."

"Jangan mengejekku, Kaizuka Inaho."

Hening kemudian, Inaho menghiadahi Slaine tatapan tajam, agar pemuda surai pucat—yang entah sejak kapan sibuk dengan ponsel pintarnya, jadi terganggu.

Awalnya, Slaine mengabaikan perbuatan Inaho itu. tapi lama-kelamaan, ia jengah. Apalagi setelah pemuda itu diam-diam mengikis jarak di antara mereka berdua. Anak tunggal Saazbaum lantas bangkit dari tempatnya ketika Inaho sudah berada tepat di sampingnya.

"Kubawa kau ke suatu tempat, tapi jangan melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh!" ujar Slaine.

"Kemana? Kamarmu?"

Slaine mati-matian menahan diri untuk tidak melemparkan sepatunya ke muka Inaho.

.

Inaho memandang ruangan itu takjub. Banyak buku-buku, dan rak-rak yang menjulang ke angkasa. Perpustakaan pribadi ini mungkin saja koleksinya lebih lengkap ketimbang perpustakaan yang ada di sekolah.

"Senpai suka Shakespeare?" tanya Inaho ketika melihat jejeran buku karya Shakespeare.

Slaine mengangguk.

"Yang mana? Hamlet? Macbeth? Atau… Romeo and Juliet? Tunggu, kenapa yang ada buku tragedi semua? Senpai masokis ya?"

"Berisik." Sahut Slaine kesal. "Tapi ya, aku suka kisah tragedi." Jawabnya jujur

" _Fair is foul, and foul is fair_." Gumam Inaho sambil membolak-balikan sampul buku Macbeth.

"Apa yang dikatakannya benar. Tidak ada keadilan di dunia ini."

Inaho berhenti sejenak lalu menatap Slaine lekat-lekat. "Apa maksud Senpai?"

"Lupakan." Slaine beranjak pergi, menjauhi Inaho. Ia memilih untuk duduk menyendiri di sofa yang terletak di sudut ruangan.

.

" _Nao-kun, apa kau dekat dengan Slaine-kun?" tanya Yuki ketika mereka berdua sudah sampai di rumah._

 _Inaho diam, enggan menjawab pertanyaan kakaknya._

" _Nao-kun, dengar—"_

" _Yuki-nee, aku mungkin dapat menyimpulkan kalau Slaine-senpai itu pasienmu. Tapi aku sama sekali tidak ingin tahu apa yang terjadi padanya. Aku tidak mau sudut pandang diriku terhadap dia berubah!" ujar Inaho frustasi._

 _Kaizuka Yuki malah tersenyum tulus. Dan memeluk tubuh adiknya. "Tenang saja, aku tidak akan menghalangi kalian. Aku hanya ingin memintamu untuk menjaga dia, Nao-kun. Jangan sakiti dia—bukan hanya karena ia adalah pasienku yang sangat berharga, tapi juga karena aku ingin melihat ia lepas dari penderitaannya."_

 _Inaho merasa lega, apalagi setelah mendengar tujuan kakaknya yang sama dengan dirinya. Lengannya membalas pelukan sang kakak. Kaizuka bersaudara itu kemudian terkekeh._

 _Apa pun yang terjadi, ia pasti akan menyelamatkan Slaine Troyard._

.

Setelah mengambil sebuah buku, Inaho duduk di samping Slaine. Namun nampaknya Slaine jengah berada sangat dekat dengan Inaho. Ia melirik Inaho sinis.

"Apa? Di ruangan ini cuma ada satu sofa. Senpai ingin aku duduk di lantai?" tanya si rambut gelap.

Slaine hanya mendengus, malas untuk berdebat. Fokusnya kembali dilarikan ke lembaran-lembaran buku yang ada di pangkuannya. Tak lama, ia merasakan kepalanya disenderkan paksa ke bahu Inaho.

Slaine cepat-cepat berontak dan menatap nyalang Inaho. "Mau apa kau?"

"Sudah diam saja." Inaho langsung mendorong kembali kepala Slaine untuk bersandar di bahunya. Sesekali jemarinya menyisir rambut platina sang kakak kelas. Ia dapat merasakan tubuh Slaine merileks seiring dengan perlakuannya yang lembut.

Slaine menutupi wajahnya yang merah dengan buku. "Mau apa kau?" tanyanya lagi.

"Hmm… membantumu tidur? Siapa tahu kalau kau tidur lebih awal hari ini, besok kau bisa tepat waktu bangun pagi."

Batin Slaine berkecambuk ragu. Ia sangat tak ingin kembali ke dunia _itu_ lagi. Namun perlakuan Inaho ini membuat Slaine terbuai.

Rasanya sangat menenangkan, hingga Slaine tak takut untuk menutup mata.

Tanpa sadar, telapak tangan Slaine menggenggam tangan Inaho yang bebas. Sebuah senyum tipis terukir sebelum sang pangeran meluncur ke dunia penuh derita.

.

.

Harklight mengetuk pintu perpustakaan sebelum ia masuk. Namun tak ada yang merespon. Ketika pemuda itu membuka pintu, sebuah pemandangan langka menyambutnya.

Dimana tuan mudanya sedag tertidur pulas dengan wajah damai, sambil memegang erat tangan orang asing yang baru dikenalnya beberapa hari ini.

Harklight sempat berpikir, mungkin tuan mudanya ini lebih suka tidur di perpustakaan dari pada kamarnya sendiri. Atau mungkin ada variabel lain yang menyebabkannya demikian—dan dalam konteks ini, variabel tersebut adalah Kazuka Inaho?

Hembusan napas berat dikeluarkan oleh sang pelayan yang merangkap menjadi sahabat sejati Slaine Saazbaum Troyard ini.

"Lantas bagaimana dengan nasib nona Lemrina kalau begini ceritanya?"

.

Slaine terbangun di duniayang berbeda. Anehnya, ia sudah terbiasa dengan hal ini. Namun ada yang berbeda sekarang.

Ia tidak datang ke dunia _itu_.

Ia terdampar di sebuah kebun bunga yang luas.

Sejauh mata memandang, hanya ada mawar-mawar biru yang bermekaran.

Slaine memetik satu yang terdekat. Namun jarinya berdarah karena tergores duri tajam. Setetes air mata keluar membasahi pipinya.

"Tidak sakit sama sekali," ujarnya sambil menangis, tangisan bahagia. "Seharusnya seperti inilah yang namanya mimpi."

 **To be Continued...**

* * *

 **hay!**

 **makasih udah baca ff abal ini /plak**

 **well saya masih setia di gerakan #SlainePantasBahagia kok xD btw ini absurd parah apalagi diksi saya yg karatan ga guna ini :'( /bow**

 **balasan review :**

 **Panda Dayo :** Kalau jodoh emang ga kemana (9999+) GAPAPA KAK GAPAPA WKWKWKWK Lemrina siapanya hayoh~ tebak atuh /plak. klo om cruhteo... klo nyimak ntar juga paham kok /lah Slaine kan gak peka makanya gak sadar yuki itu kakaknya inaho /digiling slaine. ASUPI AKU JUGA DONG KAK XD TERSERAH MAU MANIS APA ASIN APA AJA KU MAKAN KOK /HEH

 **Kanato-desu :** WAAAHHH ADA YG UDAH BACA DJNYA JUGA XD MARI KITA MASO BARENG (maso nunggu mereka ditranslate-in) /ga wwww YANG NAMANYA JODOH GAK KEMANA (9999999+++) WWWWW iya klo punya ingatan masa lalu, pasti kesannya kayak orang gila gt :'(

 **Chinatsu Arakawa :** ya ampun neng, SLaine di canon aja udah maso bgt :'( kasian atuh klo dia dimasoin mulu (walau aslinya saya juga suka www) makasih udah nyemangatin XD hehehe

 **Kim HyeNi :** iya sepi bgt :'(((( MEREKA MEMANG CANON DAN WAJIB CANON /heh yaps! maso-in slaine adalah sebuah kewajiban /ga. semoga suka sama chap baru ini~ ;)

 **Nia Shintarou :** Slaine pasti bahagia kok :'(((( kan ada inaho xD Harklight posesif macam ibu ke anaknya (?) /ga

 **Terima kasih sudah membaca! Semoga suka dengan chap terbaru ini xD**

 **Sign,**

 **Hanyo4**


End file.
